


Hopelessly Devoted

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Feelings, Late at Night, Rain, Seasons, Titles, Yuletide Ball, reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Captain of the guard, Meulin spends a lot of time with the Prince. Over time she comes to realise that the heart wants what the heart wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Spring: April Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



It was late Spring and rain fell from the heavens down onto the kingdom of Prospit.

The Captain of the Guard was leaning against the doorframe of her balcony, watching the rain fall. She held out her hand and let the droplets collect on her palm, observing the fine mist turn into tiny splashes and feeling the cold dampness on her fingertips.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly and calmly, allowing the scent of the rain to fill her senses. The pitter patter of water bouncing off multiple surfaces was a counter melody to her own heartbeat.

"And so I find Artemis witnessing Zeus' blessing upon this world."  
Meulin turned sharply, looking guilty "My apologies, Sire, I'm aware I should be on patrol-"  
"Peace, Captain Leijon." Kankri smiled kindly "Remember, it's the day of rest."  
"Of course, my lord. It's just...easy to forget I suppose." Meulin looked down at her shoes.

Kankri came over to her and stood beside her, looking out at the downpour.

"So, how are you finding your new position?" he asked after a moment.  
"It's certainly very new, and very busy." Meulin replied, folding her arms "But I'm still getting used to having my own quarters."

The Captain looked around the large room she and the prince were stood in. There were two more rooms connected to this one: a study and a bedroom. In all three rooms, the drapes were emerald green, as was all the soft furniture. Any other furniture was made of dark, polished wood.

"I should think it feels rather large, considering you're used to sharing with your father." agreed Kankri, following Meulin's gaze.  
"But the position itself and what it entails? In truth, it's pretty exciting." Meulin allowed herself to grin.  
"You think so? It could get dangerous, you know." Kankri warned her "Your position is one of great risk and exposure."  
"Are you doubting the ability of your Diana? Your Artemis?" the captain asked playfully, raising an eyebrow in Kankri's direction.  
"Not at all. But I am questioning the use of the possessive pronoun." he replied, raising his own brow.  
"I work by your side, I take orders from you and pass your decisions on to those I instruct. Your work and mine is very closely linked." Meulin said by way of explanation.

"Fair enough." chuckled Kankri, taking a moment to look at Meulin in full. Rosa had made her some new clothes since she had taken up the position of Captain of the Guard: dark olive green leggings, black leather boots, olive green shirts and kirtles, a black leather surcoat with a train at the back and a motif of the Leijon crest (the Leo sign) on her chest and looping around her neck and olive leather gloves.

The prince couldn't help but think how the green in her outfit made those amazing eyes of hers stand out even more so than usual. Saying that, he wouldn't mind admitting it wasn't just Meulin's eyes he found attractive...

"The rain's very calming, isn't it?" mused Meulin, looking back out at the rain once more.  
"Hm, my father merely sees it as inhibiting, even depressing at times. And Mituna tends to complain whenever it rains as well." sighed Kankri.  
"Well I, for one, love the rain. I might even prefer it to sun. Furthermore, maybe your father and Mituna just haven't found a way to see the beauty in that which is not typically beautiful." suggested Meulin.  
"Perhaps not." agreed Kankri, impressed by Meulin's profound statement.

A ray of sunlight broke through the cloud barrier, and a rainbow shimmered into existence against the grey backdrop.

"Look at that. A gift from Iris herself." whispered Meulin.  
"The Goddess of rainbows. Whenever Zeus exhibited his fury, Iris would always make an appearance in the aftermath. To bring hope." murmured Kankri.  
"My father told me when I was a child that whenever there is rain, there is also a hidden rainbow. A good motto to live by, for whenever things seem dire or dark, there is always a secret ray of hope beneath the despair. You just have to look at the situation a certain way." Meulin said thoughtfully.  
"Sir de Leon is a wise man." smiled Kankri.  
"Of course, he's my father." grinned Meulin "Now, I should go. The rain has stopped but the scent shall linger in the forest for a short while." Meulin grabbed her cloak and sword.

She stopped at the door and turned back to look at Kankri.

"I'm going riding, would you like to join me?" she asked.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." nodded Kankri, following half a footstep behind her.


	2. Summer: Feelings First Realised

It was Summer and four people were on horseback, taking in the lush tranquillity of the forest surrounding them.

Two of the riders were male, one adorned in scarlet and the other in a dark shade of violet. The man in violet had his hair swept back and a single purple lock in the front. Two jagged scars marred his otherwise handsome face, with violet eyes. The man in scarlet was fair in face, with vivid red eyes and the way he held himself betrayed no extreme confidence, but nevertheless had a regal air about it. Fitting, seeing as the man in scarlet was the Prince of the realm.

Two females were with them. The one riding beside the prince had bright, green eyes and was dressed in black and olive green and she was Captain of the guard. The other was next to the man in violet and she was wearing mostly cerulean, which matched her eyes but had bright red knee-high boots. High heeled and ready to kick ass.

"Aren't we supposed to be on patrol?" asked the man in violet, who's name was Cronus.  
"We are. There is simply nothing requiring our immediate attention." Prince Kankri replied.  
"Just relax, Dualscar." Meulin looked over her shoulder.  
"I agree with Captain Leijon." replied Aranea "They say no rest for the wicked, and we are the good guys."  
"Wvell, one of us certainly has times wvhen she can be wvicked." smirked Dualscar, meeting Aranea's eyes "But I wvouldn't necessarily say her that's a bad fin."  
"Is that so?" Aranea said sweetly.  
"Thank you, Ampora, Serket. That is quite enough." Meulin said quickly as Kankri chuckled.

The four of them travelled deeper into the forest, where things became darker and wilder and where both human and sunlight seldom ventured.

"Tread carefully here. You never know how far the next step will take you." Meulin instructed.  
"Perhaps we ought to turn back?" suggested Kankri.  
Meulin looked at him "Where's your sense of adventure, Sire?"  
He smiled "Right next to me."  
"Nowv wvho's flirtin?" muttered Cronus.  
"Tell me a8out it." mumbled Aranea.  
"We can hear you, you know." Meulin shot back at them.

They carried on in silence for a few minutes. Then a single branch snapped, a horse whinnied and reared up and a scream pierced the air.

"Aranea!" yelled Cronus, calming his skittish steed.  
Kankri and Meulin whirled around, Aranea's horse was galloping off as fast as it's hooves would take it and Aranea was nowhere to be seen.  
"I'll get after Aranea's horse!" Kankri yelled, cantering after the runaway horse.  
"Aranea! Talk to us!" yelled Cronus.  
"Where are you?!" shouted Meulin.  
"Down here!" came Aranea's voice from over the edge of an outcrop.

Meulin dismounted her horse and ran to the edge, looking over. Aranea was at the bottom of a drop of about 2 metres, clutching her right knee. 

"Are you alright?" called Meulin.  
"I think so, 8ut I can't stand." replied Aranea.  
"I'm coming to get you, hang on."

Meulin used gnarled roots and stones lodged in the soil to climb down to Aranea. After examining her friend's leg, she concluded that Aranea had sprained her knee from the fall.

"You need to get back to Prospit. But how to get you back up there?" she wondered aloud.  
"Is everyone alright down there?" called Kankri as he returned with Aranea's horse.  
"Mindfang's twisted her knee and we need to get her out of this ditch." explained Meulin.  
"I have some rope if that helps." offered Kankri.  
"It's a start- wait!" Meulin cried just as Kankri was about to throw the rope down "Throw the rope over that branch. The one just above you."

Kankri threw the rope over said branch and Meulin picked up the end that reached her and Aranea. The Captain began tying the rope into two wides loop, knotting a fallen branch into the top to act as handles.

"Could someone pass down the blanket from Mindfang's horse?" she asked as she knotted.  
"Wvhat is she doin?" asked Dualscar to Kankri.  
"I've no idea." admitted Kankri, dismounting his horse, removing the blanket from Aranea's horse and passing it down to Meulin.

Meulin draped the blanket through the loops, then helped Aranea to her feet, well, foot. The rope loops were fitted under Aranea's hips and the backs of her knees, the blanket between the two loops forming a hammock.

"Get ready to pull, Dualscar." The captain called up to him.  
"Wvhy me?" frowned Dualscar.  
"8ecause 8oth me and the captain are down here, and she was hardly going to ask the prince to help." Aranea said pointedly.  
"Cronus, I'll help, don't worry." Kankri patted Dualscar's shoulder.

The prince and the male guard gave everything they had to pulling on the rope to raise Aranea out of the ditch.

"I'vwe got you, don't wvorry." murmured Dualscar, taking Mindfang into his arms.  
"My knight in shining armour." smiled Aranea, looping her arms around his neck.  
"Oh shush." muttered Kankri, throwing the rope back down for Meulin.  
"Thank you, Sire." Meulin smiled slightly.

Cronus and Aranea had mounted Cronus' horse.  
"Wvith your permission, Sire. I'm goin to get Aranea back to Prospit."  
"Travel safely." Kankri said distractedly.

The two guards departed, leaving just the prince and the captain. Both of them hoped that the rope (which had taken some considerable strain while carrying Aranea) would stay intact until Meulin was safe once more.

However, after lifting a human (well, elf) AND being dragged over harsh tree bark, the rope's integrity was somewhat diminished. To cut a long story short, it snapped.

"Captain Leijon, are you ok?" asked Kankri quickly, looking worried.  
"I'm fine, pretty boy, don't worry." muttered Meulin, rubbing her shoulder.  
"What was that?" frowned Kankri.  
"Nothing, Sire-" 

The Captain's words died on her lips as something stirred just behind her. There was a rustling of dead leaves, cracking twigs and a spine-tingling hissing grew louder.

Both Kankri and Meulin slowly turned their attention and eyes to the creature stirring behind Meulin. Even as she backed up, the captain knocked an arrow to her bowstring and pulled it taught.

The tarantula was the size of a bear. It's legs were several metres in length and each was tipped with a wicked, venomous spike. The fangs were another venom coated horror show. However, the six eyes that were above the fangs were milky white and...

"Blind. It's blind." whispered Meulin.  
"I think it can still smell us though." replied Kankri.  
"Shit!" Meulin cursed as the spider came scuttling towards her. She immediately ran off.  
"Meulin!" yelled Kankri, running after her "Find a way to get to higher ground!"  
"Got it!" shouted Meulin.

With dodging around clusters of nettles and thorns and jumping over fallen tree trunks, it was hard to tell how far Meulin ran. Finally she came to a place where it would be possible to get out of the ditch and ran over to climb up it. Kankri was there, waiting for her with his hand outstretched.

"Just trust me! Take my hand!" the prince yelled.

Meulin reached for Kankri's hand just as the spider caught up to her. There was a whirl of action, a flash of metal and the spider lunged.

"No! Meulin!" shouted Kankri.

The spider fell to the ground, dead. Meulin's sword was covered in black liquid and the captain was shaking but very much alive. The prince pulled her to safety and for a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the pair locked gazes and were very away of their close proximity: Kankri with his arms around Meulin and Meulin clutching Kankri's coat.

Meulin felt a warm feeling in her chest.

"You're shaking." Kankri murmured after a moment, smiling gently.  
"So are you." whispered Meulin.  
"I don't like seeing those I care about in danger."  
"I'm not good with spiders."

Kankri let Meulin go just as their horses found them. He dug around in his saddlebag until he brought out a hipflask. Meulin had sat down underneath a tree, clenching and unclenching her shaking hands.

"Here." Kankri sat next to her and handed her the flask after taking a draught himself "This will help with the shaking."  
Meulin also took a gulp and made a face "Is this rum?"  
"Yes, Cronus gave it to me as a present one Yuletide." chuckled Kankri.  
"You'd think he was a pirate or something." mused Meulin, resting her head on Kankri's shoulder.

The prince had absolutely no objection to this. He'd been building a crush on her for quite a few months now and was also happy that she seemed to be opening up to him more and more each day that passed.

Was there a chance Meulin felt the same?

"You know," Kankri said, suddenly remembering something "I think I have a befitting title for you."  
"Oh? What is it?" Meulin looked up at him.  
"Well, you know how I address you as Diana and Artemis?"  
"Oh god, it's not The Huntress, is it?" laughed Meulin.  
Kankri smiled "No, this has a more religious aspect. It also involves your trust in me, your bravery and the way in which you do your best to follow every order given to you."  
"Nope, I'm lost." frowned Meulin.  
"Alright. It emphasises the fact that you follow me as part of your position. Like a religious follower. A Disciple. My Disciple, if you will." Kankri's voice got quieter with every word.  
"You want me to be your Disciple?" breathed Meulin, feeling her heart race.  
"Well, you'd be known as /The/ Disciple, but yes. If you want to be-" 

Meulin shut him up with a fierce hug. The Disciple. It had a nice ring to it, plus it just made Meulin feel wanted and appreciated and like she actually had a purpose now. To follow Kankri.

This was made easier by the fact the spark in her heart was already igniting into a fire which brought with it strong emotion and affection for Kankri. Was it the smile? The kindness? The eyes? Or just that it was...well, Kankri.

"Is that a yes?" Kankri asked quietly.  
Meulin pulled away from the hug, grinning.  
"Absolutely. If you want me to be your Disciple and follow your orders, then I shall. Without hesitation or regret." she promised.  
"Then in that case, Captain Leijon, or should that be The Disciple?" Kankri stood up and offered his hand "Shall we return to Prospit?"  
"We shall." Meulin pulled herself up before following Kankri to the horses. 

The pair of them mounted and turned tail to get back to the Golden Kingdom. 

All the way back, Meulin could only think about how the fire in her heart did not fade, but was fuelled by every smile the prince gave her, even just every look.

The Captain heavily suspected that the flame would not die even when she and Kankri were apart, and that it would be kindled every time they were together.

Deep, deep down, Meulin had a feeling that she had felt this way for a while now but it had taken the events of today for her to finally realise it.

And she felt complete, with the knowledge that she was already head over heels in love with Kankri.

Little did she know the prince felt exactly the same way.


	3. Autumn: Late Night Reports

It was Autumn and the wind howled outside, a hint of winter cutting through the darkness of night.

Inside the palace, many people were tucked snuggly in their beds, sound asleep. However, one person was still very much awake: Prince Kankri, and he was wandering the hallways of the palace with a set destination in mind.

He reached the doors of Captain Leijon's quarters and opened the door, entering and closing the door behind him.

"Captain Leijon?" he called, and was met with no reply. This was a good thing, as he knew Meulin had been working almost non-stop recently.  
"Good, she's sleeping." he smiled to himself, before looking around the room and heading for the door.

He froze when he heard something metal fall to the floor in another room.  
"What on earth..." he muttered, going into Meulin's study.

The prince found the captain sleeping at her desk, a quill in her hand and her head resting on the desk. All around her there was scroll upon scroll: some of them blank, some of them were letters and poems and others, like the one Meulin had been writing on tonight, were reports. 

And the cause of that metal sound he'd heard before? An empty water goblet fallen onto the floor.

"Always tied to her desk..." sighed the prince, approaching the desk and beginning the tidy up the scrolls littered around.

After storing all the scrolls on the shelves present in the room and placing the empty goblet on the desk, Kankri returned to Meulin's side, gently removing the quill from her hand. Meulin sighed quietly but slept on.

While placing the quill back in ink well, Kankri noticed the writing upon the parchment beneath Meulin's other hand. It was more like a work of art than simply words upon a page. Each letter was intricate, with many loops and embellishments. Regardless of whether the words spelled out a simple report, each word was a miniature work of calligraphy. 

The prince rolled up the scroll and placed it back on the desk so Meulin could finish it tomorrow. He also slipped in a small note from his pocket, written in red ink.

Kankri then scooped Meulin up into his arms and carried her into the main room, laying her down on the sofa and putting a blanket over her. 

"She resembles a goddess when awake and an angel when sleeping..." The prince murmured, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.  
"Kan...kri..." Meulin mumbled sleepily, not waking up.  
"Meulin...I hope I'll have the courage to say this when you're awake someday," whispered Kankri "But you're beautiful. And I love you." he pressed a kiss to her forehead then stood up.

He went to the door and looked back at Meulin once more, smiling to himself even as the door clicked shut behind him.  
~

The next morning, Meulin woke up and stretched, rubbing sleep from her eyes. When her vision came into focus, she looked around. Odd. Hadn't she fallen asleep in her study last night? How had she ended up on the sofa?

The Captain stood up and went back into her study, finding it miraculously tidy. She found the unfinished report on her desk and unrolled it, a small piece of paper with red writing on fluttering out onto the desk.

"Hm?" Meulin picked up the note and read it. It was a poem.

It went:  
Roses are red,  
My eyes are, too.  
You fill my every waking moment,  
All I dream of is you.

"Red eyes....Oh my god!" gasped Meulin, pressing a hand over her heart. She sat down on her desk chair as she felt her knees go weak.

"Kankri..." she whispered "What does this mean?"


	4. Winter: Yuletide Ball

It was Winter, and snow fell over the kingdom of Prospit, blanketing it in white and glowing softly against the blackness. A crescent moon shone in the pitch black night, the stars sparkling like countless diamonds.

In her rooms, Meulin fastened her fur-lined cloak around her shoulders and checked she had her blades, arrows and bow.

Satisfied that she was wrapped up sufficiently and armed to the teeth, the captain headed to the door. She opened it and nearly collided with someone.

"Hey!"   
"Oh!"  
"Captain Leijon, I'm so sorry-"  
"Not at all, Sire, it's me who must apologise-"  
"Not a bit of it." Kankri placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling.  
"Very well, my lord." Meulin bowed her head.

The prince sighed almost inaudibly. Truth be told, it hurt a little that the woman he was madly in love with only ever called him 'sire' or 'my lord'.

Perhaps one day...

"You're looking very regal tonight." Meulin observed, examining Kankri's attire of a scarlet tunic embroidered with silver, pale grey leggings, black boots and a silver circlet upon his brow.

Thank god she stopped herself saying handsome.

"Thank you." chuckled Kankri, examining Meulin in turn "You're looking very like Artemis; ready for the hunt." He was referring to her emerald green fur-lined clothing, chainmail corset and multiple weapons.

Thank god he stopped himself saying beautiful.

"Well, I'm preparing to set out on patrol with Aranea and Cronus." shrugged Meulin.  
"Really? Meulin, it's the Yuletide ball, take a night off." Kankri frowned.  
"I can't. Someone has to keep you safe while you're celebrating." smiled Meulin.  
"Oh, I was rather hoping you'd spend your time differently tonight...like going to the ball with me." admitted Kankri, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink.

Meulin laughed quietly, feeling her own face heat up. So Kankri wanted to go to the Yuletide ball with her? With /her/ of all people? She was touched to say the least.

"I'm very sorry, Sire, but I'm afraid I can't accompany you." The captain apologised.  
"Are you sure I can't coax you into changing your mind?" the prince moved his hand from her shoulder to take hold of her hand.  
"I'm sure. I'd love to go with you but I will not abandon my post." Meulin nodded.  
"Very well. Just...stay safe, alright? For me?" asked Kankri.  
"I always do, I can't have you worrying about me." Meulin smiled, feeling her heart flutter at Kankri's concern.  
"Good. Now goodnight and merry Yuletide." murmured Kankri.  
"And to you, Sire." returned the captain.

The prince moved to allow the captain to pass him, and watched as she departed down the hallway. He sighed deeply, wishing dearly that Meulin had said yes to his invite...

No matter. He went into her rooms and placed a black velvet pouch and a note upon a small table in the main room. At least Meulin had a little surprise to return to.  
~

The Captain returned in the late hours of the night, tired and ready to curl up in a nice warm bed. 

In her weary state of mind, she very nearly missed the pouch and the note. Nevertheless she read the note and found it to be written in red ink, just like the series of letters and poems she'd been receiving since October.

This one was a letter and it read:  
Dear Meulin,  
I may not be able to celebrate tonight with you, which disappoints me more than words can express, but I can still wish you the merriest of Yuletides.  
While I yearn to tell you something that is most difficult to express, be it by speech or putting it into writing, I pray that you know you are dear to me and that my life has been irrevocably changed for the better ever since you became part of it.  
Yours always,  
Kankri.

Meulin could already feel the chill of a winter's night being chased away as her heart skipped a beat while she read the letter. Honestly, the man she was madly in love with had a way of making her love him more each and every day to the point it made one's heart ache.

She picked up the pouch and opened it, taking out the object within. She gasped and almost dropped the intricate silver hair comb that was topped with a butterfly with shimmering, iridescent wings that looked so realistic that the insect might take off in flight any moment. The body was made up of a ruby heart that was nearly identical to the shade of Kankri's eyes and Meulin couldn't help but trace her fingertips over it repeatedly.

Where Kankri had gotten such a beautiful object, or why he had given it as a gift to her, she had no way of knowing. But one thing was for sure, she was going to wear it every single day. Just to have a piece of Kankri with her all the time.

With the smile on her lips not going anywhere anytime soon, Meulin went into her bedroom and retrieved a box from under her bed. She opened it and put the letter she had received from Kankri tonight with all the other letters and poems he had written her before hiding the box again. For her eyes only.

Then she placed the comb upon her dresser and began to get ready for bed. She had a feeling her dreams tonight would be as sweet as the man who has charmed his way into her heart.

Her prince charming, so to speak.


End file.
